Miss Michigan
by WOKELAND
Summary: Cualquier chica de 18 a 28 años tendrá la oportunidad de ganar un jugoso premio y ser el rostro de una campaña publicitaria al ganar el concurso de belleza de Michigan, Lincoln hará lo necesario para ganar el premio pese a que él ni siquiera puede entrar, pero por dinero, tratara de encontrar a la perfecta modelo y se aventurara a un horrible mundo.


**Hola fandom, espero que les esten pasando bien, hoy les traere un nuevo fic. Pero que su prologo fue hecho muy improvisadamente, osea que escribia lo primero que se me pasaba a la cabeza. Espero que les guste.**

**Habra un tanto de Ooc.**

**Loud House no es mio sino de Nickelodeon y Viacom.**

* * *

**Prologo**

En la futura ciudad de Royal Woods, y en un lugar en donde no es la habitual casa Loud, sino en un departamento. Un adulto de 23 años de edad, quien es Lincoln Loud, despertó de golpe esa mañana de... no sabía qué día era, pero recordaba en donde estaba pues apenas hace un par de horas despues de un largo trabajo tratando de terminar su comic había llegado a su hogar y se habia dado una noche de cervezas hasta tumbarse a dormir, solo el hambre o la resaca lo despertaran; aunque lo que lo despertó fue un incesante golpeteo a la puerta de su hogar. Como nadie vivia con el, tuvo que esforzarse(vagamente) en hacerlo. El peliblanco se incorporó y vio que apenas acababa de amanecer. La persona que estaba afuera parecía que pensaba que aparecería alguien mágicamente si seguía insistiendo.

–¡Ya voy!- gritó fastidiado el Loud y se levantó rápido para ir a partirle la cara a quien fuera que estuviera allí.

Lincoln corrió la puerta con sumo enojo.

-¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS QUIEREEEEEEEN?!- gritó a todo pulmón haciendo retroceder al par de personas que estaban afuera, porque sí, eran dos.

–¡BUENOS DÍAS!- gritó de vuelta una muchacha un poco regordeta que iba enfundada en un elegante traje junto con otra que vestía de manera similar pero ella tenía rasgos más delicados. El hombre las miró lo más enojado que pudo por la respuesta. No solamente habían ido a despertarlo sino que también le gritaban en su propia casa.

–Buenos días, señor- dijo la segunda chica en un tono más educado.

–Estamos buscando a chicas de 18 a 28 años.–explicó la primera intentando contener un gesto de repulsión por el "aroma" que despedía Limcolm cuyo aspecto en ese momento no ayudaba en nada. Saliva seca en la mejilla, el cabello enmarañado y lo que parecía vómito en la camisa, la camisa bastante abirta y sucia, y los calzoncillos asomándose del pantalón como saludando a la chica.

–¿Y para qué o por qué? ¿quieren matarlas y quitarles la sangre para bañarse? ¿o son de los negocios turbios? ¿No les basta con despertarme a mí? ¿Ahora las van reclutando?–preguntó él levemente intrigado.

La primer muchacha, la gritona, se ofendió, escupió en el suelo y se dio la media vuelta muy enojada.

–¡Vámonos Nami, aquí no puede haber una chica, ese borracho, feo y grosero no puede tener esposa o novia!–dijo con mucho desdén para luego bajarse casi corriendo por las escaleras.

–¡Oye cerda irritante, regresa aquí y repítelo!—Le reto el peliblanco. Le pasaba lo de borracho, no había cómo negarlo; quizá lo feo porque cada mujer tenía su código estético pero ¿decirle grosero? Ok... eso también, ¡pero no tenia ningun derecho a decirle a si, si ella tambien lo hacia!

–Disculpe señor.–dijo la otra muchacha un poco apenada y le extendió un folleto al Loud quien lo tomó desinteresado sin siquiera echarle un ojo.

–¿Y ésto qué?

–Varios negocios se están haciendo una campaña de mercado y patrocinan un concurso de belleza.

–¿Concurso de belleza?- repitió Lincoln comenzando a prestarle atención mientras ojeaba lo que le dieron porque no había oído antes un concurso de belleza por estos lares, quiza porque no le importaban nada o porque su publicidad era nula.

–Sí. Esto con el fin de promocionarse y hacer que una chica de edad de entre 18 a 28 años sea el rostro de la campaña.

–¿De la campaña?

–Ajá. Se seleccionará a la ganadora por medio de un concurso con distintas modalidades y dinámicas.

–¿Modalidades y dinámicas?–murmuró él todavía leyendo.

–Se está invitando a todas las mujeres a que participen...

–¿Que participen?

–Señor está empezando a incomodarme.–dijo la tal Nami sintiendo que le saltaba una vena en la frente por la molestia.

–¿A incomodarte?

–Estamos yendo a todos los domicilios para hacer las invitaciones más personales...–prosiguió ella ignorándolo un poco aunque realmente él era el que la ignoraba por estar mirando el papel.

–¿Más personales?

–¡LEA EL MALDITO FOLLETO COMPLETO!–le gritó ya no pudiendo más y le arrojó una hoja más a la cara. –Que tenga buen día.—dijo y se fue.

Lincoln se rascó la cabeza desinteresado y bostezó.

–Vaya manera de hacerme perder el tiempo.–murmuró e hizo bolita el folleto porque decía puras niñerías de tener el autoestima alta y probar que no solamente se podía ser una cara bonita, luego recogió la última hoja para tirarla a la basura pero antes de hacerlo lo leyó con atención pues estaba escrito con letras llamativas.

_"¡No sólo serás la ganadora y el rostro de nuestras marcas, también tendrás la oportunidad de ganar 500 mil dolares de impuestos!"_

¡QUE! ¡ESTO ERA LO QUE NECESITABA!–gritó y sintió que su resaca se iba de viaje en un crucero lujoso todo pagado con ese medio millon de dolares.

.

.

.

Hasta que se dio cuenta de algo...

.

.

.

¡¿A quien demonios le pediria a que se uniera a esta cosa?!

* * *

Sentando en su escritorio de dibujo, con un lapiz en la mano, mientras miraba en su escritorio un papel con una serie imagenes de la mayoria de las chicas que conocia, incluyendo a sus hermanas(que gracias a dios, estan aqui de visita). Unas de esas estaban tachadas dando a entender que eran opciones descartables.

Suspiro estresadamente, mientras decia: —Diablos, ¿como diablos voy a saber a quien escoger?

Empezando con el hecho de las chicas que fueron opciones descartables, estaban su pequeña hermana Lily, quien obviamente no llegaba a los 18 años como se le pedia en el folleto y siquiera la dejaría involucrarse en ese tipo de cosas, Lisa, quien por obvias razones no la escogia como opcion, Lana, a pesar de que tenia la edad exacta para estos concursos, realmente no queria volver a forzarla a que lo hiciera, Luan, mas alla del hecho de que no la ve el molde "super modelo" estaba el hecho de que sus chistes arruinarían la oportunidad de ganar esos 500 mil dolares, y Lori, que simplemente pasaba del limite que se requeria.

Fuera de su familia, las opciones descartables se enfocaba en una sola chica: Christine.

Aun de haber pasado mas de 10 años, ella seguia siendo muy repelente conmigo, claro, era obvio que cualquiera lo seria despues de ver un video con el besando la foto de la chica que le guste, ¡¿10 años?! Quizas nunca entenderia a las mujeres...

Tambien otras opciones descartadas eran Stella, pero esta fue porque seencontraba fuera de la ciudad.

Dentro de las opciones mas viables y las que ahora tenia problemas en escoger, serian estas:

Ronnie Anne

Era un opcion viable, pero no defintiiva. Tenia carácter, pero que de cierta forma no encajaba muy "femeninamente". Aunque esto lo compensaba(por muy racista que sonara) que era Latina. Tener a alguien de otra nacionalidad le sumaria muchos puntos entre el resto de mujeres, sin mencionar que los juezes no podrian criticarla sin seguir una línea Politicamente Correcta.

Girl Jordan

Siendo sinceros, apenas en si sabe de su existencia o incluso interactua con ella. Pero como opcion no la veia mal, pero tampoco bien. Era algo mas... decente por asi decirlo.

Cookie

Era un caso igua a Joardan, pero con ella interactua mas seguido, y de las pocas chicas fuera de su familia que no lo ve como un raro o lo ignoraba como tal. Ella tenia una personalidad mas... dulce y es de baja estatura, creo que no era raro que se llamara Cookie despues de todo. El punto era que podia funcionar como su modelo, pero solo era una opción de entre las demas.

Lola

No habría dudado ni un segundo en escogerla a ella por obvias eazones, tenia todo para ser la opcion modelo y conseguir esos 500 mil dolares... si no fuera porque su temperamento y ego matarian su oportunidad de ganar. Y tener que lidiar con eso seria una pesadilla.

Lucy

Inmediatamente cuando se me paso por la mente a Lucy como una opcion, pense en descartarla. Pero... por un momento pense en los variados gustos que tendría esos concursos, era algo arrigesgado, pero el look y la personalidad de su hermana era un distintivo obvio entre otras. No era una cara bonita, pero su look gotico podria sumarle puntos.

Lynn

Simplemente pense que no encajaría en esto, mas de la diferencia entre lo que hace ella y el resto de mujeres. Pero igualmente con Lucy, habria una variacion de gustos, Lynn tenia lo suyo en cuanto a personalidad y todo dependeria de como seria el resultado. Mas con la vida competitiva de Lynn, no habria duda que sacaria de lado su dignidad y veria esto como un "reto".

Luna

Esto... era una opcion rara. Otra de sus hermanas que no encajaban en el molde de Modelo, pero tenia la apariencia de una estrella(era Rockera, por algo seria), tenia la autoestima, el acento britanico y el carisma para compensarla. Solamente esperaria que no cometiera alguna locura fuera de contexto.

Leni

Igual que Lola, no habria duda de haberla escogido, digo, era hermosa y tenia el cuerpo que haria que miles hombres cayeran rendidos ante ella en un santiamén, tambien tendia experiencia en moda y podia hacer vestidos que lucierian perfectos para ella.

Pero... habia evidente defecto en ella...

Era torpe, muy torpe...

No es que fuera un insulto, es que era un hecho que todos los que la conocen saben perfectamente. Y dicho defecto podria costarle mucho si no tratara de controlarlo, por eso no lo escogía como una perfecta opcion.

Ya le estaba doliendo la cabeza de solo pensar en todo eso. Era dificil escoger a la defintiva. Todas tenian lo suyo, pero a la vez no sabia como iba terminar.

Miro de nuevo el folleto detallamente y pense: ¿Como es que ellos sabrian escoger entre tantas chicas?

Y de repende de me ocurrió una idea.

Quiza no denia escoger en base a que tienen... sino como lo aprovechan, que tan capacitadas estan y que tanto dejarian de lado sus defectos para ganar este concurso.

Asi que el tendria que hacer su propio concurso para al fin escoger a la indicada.

Esa idea termino haciendo que se preguntara: ¿Como convercerlas?

No podian decirles simplemente "Oigan chicas, necesito que participen en un concurso de modelaje por ninguna razon en especifico"

Pero como tal si habia algo que podia convercerlas.

El dinero.

La Avaricia: Uno de los pecados capitales que mas llegan a consumir los humanos, y el dinero es su fuente. No importa cuanto rechazos tengas a hacer algo, el dinero(y que sea MUCHO dinero) es una opcion persuasiva para convencer a alguien de hacer lo que quieras, dejando de la lado tu orgullo y dignidad. Su familia no era una excepcion.

Todo suena egoista, pero siempre se tendria que hacer riesgos para conseguir exito en lo que haces. Esto era una oportunidad de oro para hacerlo.

¡Todo por ese medio millon de dolares!

—Es el momento de comenzar la Operacion: Miss Michigan.

* * *

**Eso fue todo. Realmente fue muy improvisado hacer este prologo. Pero me diverti haciendolo. Como dato curioso, la otra parte de este prologo fueron como un tipo de Auto Insercion en donde plasme unas observaciones personales en las opciones que tuve para este fic. Asi de improvisado fue esto, amigos.**

**Eso fue todo, gracias por leer.**


End file.
